New Heroine Of The Virtual World
by Heroine052xy
Summary: The world of Aincrad was in terrible danger, led by Apsu, the powerful warrior of the Dark Force. Now, our male protagonist Kirito was on the line of danger until he seeks help from Sailor Moon to defeat her. Will true love developed between them?
1. Chapter 1

This is the crossover story between Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online. Hope You Enjoy.

In the Millennial Century, more technologies was already created across from every countries around the world including Japan. One of the famous technology game was named Sword Art Online, created by the Akihiko Kayaba, a technology expert. It has a device helmet called NerveGear, that it will able to used by a person to enter in the virtual world, by using their own avatar name. The game was became popular across the Japan and it was bring across some countries across the world.

In the virtual world, just like the real life world, it was so very wide and it has vast of time and space. It was called Aincrad, in which it has 100 floors of each places. Lot of players are willing to enter the last floor boss including the powerful swordsman named Kirito, who also known as the " Black Swordsman " and " Beater ". He was very skillful when it comes to sword fights and he was very well known by other players especially strong ones.

The game in the virtual world was so peaceful until an evil force who was trying to rule over all the virtual world, led by Apsu, a powerful warrior and a fearful woman. She ordered her servants to captured every strong and powerful players including Kirito. However, Kirito was escaped from the castle, in order to seek help. But the knights are trying to chased him through the forests.

Meanwhile in the real life world, Tom and Jerry along with Usagi were playing at the arcade game store.

" Man... I lost again! " Jerry said

" Just try again next time. " Tom said

" This game was so hard. How about you, Usagi? " Jerry asked

" Alright! I won! " Usagi shouted in delight

" You did well, Usagi. You are the skillful game expert ever. I was so not good in playing video games. " Jerry said

" You did play so well but try and try harder until you win. " Usagi said

" Thanks, Usagi. " Jerry said

" By the way, we shall eat at the restaurant first? All the things get me starving. " Tom asked

" Okay, I will ordered your foods for free today because I win in the video game. " Usagi said

" Really?! Thanks, Usagi! " Tom said

" Your Welcome, Tom. " Usagi said with a smile

The three went out of the arcade game store, to eat in the restaurant. While they walking, Jerry saw a poster of Sword Art Online on the other side of the video game shopping store.

" Hey, Tom. Have you heard of the game Sword Art Online? " Jerry asked

" Sword Art Online? What was that? I never heard that kind of game. " Tom said

" It was a virtual reality game that you can used a helmet called the NerveGear that can enter in the virtual world through your own avatar character. It was the one of the popular game not only in Japan but in across in every countries around the world. " Jerry stated

" I see. But we never played that game from before. It's said that it was too dangerous to play because there is something a malicious program just like virus or Trojan that can hacked your informations including your personal ones: your name, address, birthday and many more. " Tom said

" I think you guys are really computer experts. You are so well skilled in computers. " Usagi said

" No! Not really! I have just learned it from the computer class 5 years ago. But I'm not good in using computer. " Tom said

" Well... I can teached you two on how to used a computer carefully. " Usagi said

" Really? Are you sure? " Jerry asked in delight

" But first, we need to eat at the restaurant then we will go to the Hikawa Shrine after this. " Usagi said

" You are so great, Usagi. " Jerry said with a smile

" No problem " Usagi said and she laughed slightly

" Come on! I'm getting hungry. " Tom said in a rush

The three stopped by at the restaurant to eat. On the other hand in the virtual world, in the top of the forest mountain, the knights are chasing after Kirito.

" Don't let him get away! " the first knight said

They reached on the most top of the forest mountain. Kirito was surrounded by the knights.

" You are surrounded now, Black Swordsman. " the second knight said

" Surrender now or you will died for real?" the third knight asked

" The leader was waiting for you, for your return. " the first knight said

" I will never come with you, you bastards! " Kirito shouted

" How arrogant you are... My knights, seize him! "the first knight commanded

The knights were trying to capture Kirito however he was escaped by using a teleport crystal, went to the real life world.

" What should we do? " the third knight asked

" We can't let him escape from this. The leader wants him for real. " the first knight said

" If you say so, I think that Kirito wanted to hide in an unknown world or something. " the second knight said

" What are you waiting for?! Searched for him in the real life world! " the first knight commanded them

" Yes, Sir. " the other knights shouted

Then the knights are teleport to the real life world to searched for Kirito. On the other hand, Klein rushed to Agil and Silica, telled the news that Kirito was in danger.

" He was held captive by the Dark Armies?! " Agil asked, shocked in surprised

" But... Kirito was been chased through the mountains. I hope he was made it safe and sound. " Klein said

" Poor Kirito, I wished I should have been there to help him out. " Silica said

" But it was too dangerous right now because the army servants are still searching for powerful and strongest players across in Aincrad. Kirito was among of the leader's targets. " Klein said

" leader's target? Who will might be? " Silica asked

" Apsu, one of the powerful warrior in the entire virtual world game but she was turned evil because she wanted to ruled the entire virtual world by capturing some players not only in SAO but in other video games. " Klein stated

" You say that Kirito was one of the targets, right? But why the leader choose him among the target players besides those players from other video games. " Agil asked

" She chooses him because she was interested at him, due to his skills as a Beater and even that she wanted to become her king of all entire virtual world. " Klein said

" To used him as a king? No way! " Silica said, protested

" I think there is a connection between them. " Klein said

" connection? You mean their past memories? " Agil asked

" Exactly " Klein said

" But what should we do now? We can't stay back like this! We have to find Kirito and stopped those armies. " Silica said in panicked

" I'm not really so sure but everything happens here was so dangerous... more dangerous than ever. " Klein said

" Yeah " Agil muttered

" I hope Kirito was okay out there. " Silica said

On the other hand at the castle, Apsu was watching in the crystal ball, every moves of Kirito, who was escaped from the virtual world to the real life world.

" Soon... you will be mine for real... Kirito the Black Swordsman. " Apsu said and she laughed evilly

Meanwhile in the real life world, Kirito was already in the streets of Tokyo City, was heavenly exhausted from escaping from the army knights.

" Man... I finally made it... I'm sure that the knights will never after me that so easily. " Kirito thought

He continued walking around until he was unable to move, heavenly exhausted

" I need to searched for help... the one who will saved the world from... Apsu. " Kirito said in himself

And he kneeled down on the road

" Please... somebody... " Kirito said in an uttered way

Then he felled fainted on the gate of the house where Tom and Jerry was lives.

Will Usagi and the others can found Kirito? Whom he searched with about the chosen one from the Apsu and her dark armies? Who will might be?

Find Out What Happened Next.

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - Sailor Moon Meets Kirito, A love or A Fate?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Sailor Moon Meets Kirito, A Love Or A Fate

In the real life world, the knights are still searching for Kirito however they failed to find him around because the city was wide. So, they reported back to the Dark Force headquarters to their leader, Apsu. She was became furious in anger

" You are all failed! " she shouted, smashed her hand at the chair

" Pardon us, leader Apsu. I think he was run away farther in that city. " the leader knight stated

" Damn it! Get out of here! " Apsu commanded

The knights leave out of the room. Apsu, turned back on the mirror, looking at herself. She flips up her hair, amusing.

" You will never get in my way, Kirito. Soon... you will be mine for real. " she said to herself and she laughed evilly

That when, a monster beast arrives in

" Oh, there you are. " Apsu said, as she turns back to him

" What do you need to do, great leader? " the monster asked

" I ordered you to go to the real life world to search for the Black Swordsman. If you find him, capture him immediately and don't let him escape. " Apsu ordered

" Yes, great leader. " the monster bows and leaves out of the room

Back at the real life world, Tom, Jerry along with Usagi are walking through the way to Tom and Jerry's house.

" Hey Usagi! Are you sure you will gonna stay with us tonight? " Tom asked

" Of course not. Besides that, my parents are little bit busy and they will never come in my house so I decided to stay with you at your house. " Usagi said

" Man! Hikawa Shrine was very clean and nice! It was so great. " Jerry said, in an amazement

" So.. How you guys you learned this afternoon about in computer? " Usagi asked

" I learned a lot " Tom said

" Me too. You are the best teacher ever, Usagi. " Jerry said

" You're welcome " Usagi said with a smile

As they reached on the gate of the house, they saw the unconscious Kirito on the road.

" Uh... why is this person doing here? " Jerry wondered

" I don't know. Maybe he was been dying or something. " Tom said

Usagi goes near to him

" Usagi! I think that person was dangerous! He will might get hurt you. " Jerry yelled

And she holds his hand and check on his pulse rate

" Uh, Usagi? What are you doing? Are you checking on that person? " Tom asked

After she check on the pulse rate on his hand

" I think he was still alive. " Usagi said

" alive? Are you sure? You gotta to be kidding me. " Tom said in surprised

" Who is that person was? Why he was here in our house? " Jerry asked

" I don't know. I think he must exhausted from travel or something. " Usagi said

Then she looks at Kirito for a moment, feels that he was very tired

" Who is he?... I feel a strange feeling that I never felt this from before. " Usagi thought

That when, Kirito opened his eyes, saw Usagi was on his side. Usagi was happy in delight even Tom and Jerry too.

" I'm so glad that you are awake. " Usagi said in delight

" Are you feeling okay, Mister? " Tom asked

" Where... am... I? " Kirito wondered

" You are here in Tom and Jerry's house. We have been found you unconscious on the road. " Usagi said

" Even that, Usagi helps you to awake. " Jerry said

" Thanks for helping me. " Kirito said

" No problem, by the way. I am Usagi Tsukino and these are my two closest friends Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse. " Usagi said, as she introduced them to him

" And who are might you be?" Jerry asked

" The name is Kirito, It was a pleasure to meet you. " he said

" So... what are you doing here in the real life world, Kirito? What world where you truly came from? " Usagi asked

That when, Kirito became silent in mood

" Is something wrong, Kirito? " Tom asked

" Actually... I came from the virtual game world Sword Art Online. " Kirito said

The three were shocked in surprised

" You came from Sword Art Online?! I can't believe it. " Tom said in amazed

" But how do you get here in the real life world? " Usagi asked

" Actually the truth is that I was among of the targets of the Dark Force that was the responsible for invading any virtual world games and now they are invading Aincrad. " Kirito stated

" You are among of the target players? But why?" Usagi asked

" Is because that the leader Apsu had choosen me because I was the powerful player in the entire SAO game and the worst is... she was trying to used me as her partner. " Kirito said

" used you as a partner? What do you mean? " Jerry asked

" I don't want to talk it anymore! I always put my life at risk because she wanted to hurt me again. I don't want to go back to Aincrad unless I found the Chosen One who will saved the entire virtual world from the Dark Force. " Kirito stated

" Choosen One? " Jerry wondered

" What she looks like? " Tom asked

" The Choosen One is the person who is the most strongest, bravest and powerful warrior and she was the only one to defeat Apsu, the leader of the Dark Force. " Kirito stated

" So... did you know who is the Chosen One you been looking for? " Tom asked

Kirito nodded his head and said " No, not yet. For now, the knights are still searching for me. I'm afraid to come back to Aincrad because Apsu might hurt me so badly once again. "

" Why she wanted to hurt you so badly? " Usagi asked

That when, Kirito began to cry in emotional. Usagi was started to feel sympathy to him.

" I know that you are scared but don't worry, I won't let those evil persons who are trying to after you. " Usagi said

" Are you sure? " Kirito asked

" Of course, I was always fight for love and justice. " Usagi said

" That the spirit, Usagi. " Jerry said

" And of course, he will be your future boyfriend. " Tom said and he laughed

" No! He was not my future boyfriend! " Usagi yelled

Jerry looked at her and said " Oh really... you really wanted to protect him despite he was a powerful player from Sword Art Online. You should be more ladylike and very protective. "

" And fight for love! " Tom shouted

" Guys! Will you cut it out?! " Usagi yelled

Kirito was laughed at her reaction

" What's the funny? " Usagi asked

" I think you are so cute when you are getting embarrassed. " Kirito said

" Hold on... have you never had a girlfriend from before? " Tom asked, embarrassed

" Nope! Not yet but I hope If I will finally searched the Chosen One, the one who saved me from dangers. " Kirito said

" Really... " Jerry said, embarrassed

" Will you guys stop it? " Kirito shouted

That when, a loud footsteps was heard from far away

" What's was that noise? " Tom wondered

" The knights.. they're going to after me. " Kirito said

" We have to hide you so that they will never notice you. " Usagi said and she grabbed his hand

That when, Kirito feeled started to blushed out, realize that he feels that he started to developed crush on her. The four hide in the large tree.

" Do you see anything, pal? " Tom asked, keeped looking at far away distance side of the road

" No, not yet. " Jerry said

That when, the monster beast was appeared out of nowhere. The people were frightening in terrify and they run away in panicked

" Where are you, Black Swordsman? " the monster yelled out

Kirito became terrified and he hide on Usagi's back

" Is something wrong? " Usagi asked

" That's monster beast... it was one of Apsu's own favorite servant. He has the strong sense of smell and hearing. " Kirito said

" But why the monster called you the Black Swordsman? " Tom asked

" Because that was my own title name that some players called me in Sword Art Online. " Kirito said

" Oh yeah, I get it now. " Tom said

" Where are you now, Kirito? I know you are hiding somewhere. Master Apsu was waiting for you. If you don't show up, I will find you for real. " the monster said and he released his axe then he turned to the large tree where Kirito was hiding along with Tom, Jerry and Usagi.

" This is not so good. " Jerry said

" We have to get out of here! " Usagi shouted

He threw the axe at the tree and it was cut off into pieces and the four falled down into the ground. A second later, Kirito was finally stand up

The monster beast stepped in and said " I never thought that I will found you here. "

Kirito released his sword and said " You will never captured me. "

" Hah? Is that the way you can do, Black Swordsman? Now, it was the time to capture you. " the monster said

The monster tried to attack him but Kirito defended himself with his sword however it was knocked it off and then the monster grabbed him by his hand

" Hahaha!!! Gotcha now! Leader Apsu was waiting for you for your return. " the monster said

" I won't go back again! " Kirito yelled, as he trying to escaped from his grasp

" You will never escape ever again. " the monster said, mockingly and he laughed evilly

" Oh great, what should we do? " Tom asked in panicked

" I don't know. Kirito was in danger. We have to do something. " Jerry said

Tom turns back, looking for Usagi " Hold on... where is Usagi? "

" I don't know, pal. She was beside us. " Jerry said

" We need to be hurry or else Kirito will be captured for real. " Tom said in panicked

That when, a mysterious voice heard from the rooftop

" Let him go, you wicked monster. " the mysterious voice yelled

Tom and Jerry turns and said " It was Sailor Moon! "

" Huh? Who is she? Is she is a... " Kirito wondered

" Who are you? " the monster shouted

Then, Sailor Moon finally appears out of the shadows and she jumped from the rooftop.

" I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice! I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punished you! " she shouted and finished with her final pose

" Alright! Sailor Moon was here! " Tom shouted in delight

" Sailor Moon, I never heard of you. " the monster said

" Let Kirito go, you monster beast. " Sailor Moon shouted

" Well then, I will finished you off! " the monster shouted, used his axe to attacked her

" Watch out! " Kirito shouted

Sailor Moon released her Moonlight Sword and Kirito began to wondered

" She has a sword weapon too? But why... " he wondered

" Take this! You monster beast! " Sailor Moon yelled

" Huh? " the monster shocked in surprised

She strike the sword at his body, cutting into pieces.

" Nooooo... it can't be! " the monster beast shouted

The monster beast turned into dusts

" Alright! She did it! " Tom shouted

" Way the go, Sailor Moon! " Jerry said in delight

After that, Sailor Moon saw Kirito was about to felled down to the ground

" Hurry, Sailor Moon! He will gonna falled! " Jerry shouted

Sailor Moon jumped in and she grabbed Kirito by her hands.

" Are you okay? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, Sailor Moon... " Kirito said

" No worries, A Sailor Guardian was always there to help others from dangers. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

And that when, Kirito was began his face turned red and he feels his heart so pounding loudly for the very first time.

" Is this is the real feeling of love? I never realized that she is the one who will saved the world from Dark Force and including me... " he thought

" Is something bothers you, Kirito? " Sailor Moon asked him, interrupting

" It was nothing at all, Sailor Moon. Thanks for everything that you have been saved me from the monster beast. " Kirito said

Sailor Moon was smiled on what he said and the two were looking at each other for a moment. After that, they went down to the ground

" Are you not hurt? " Tom asked

" No, not really that much. " Kirito said

The people are approaching her

" Great cheers for our hero, Sailor Moon! Hep! Hep! Hooray! Hep! Hep! Hooray! " the people shouted

Sailor Moon was happy that the people was cheering on her and she gave them a autograph of each of them. Kirito, was watching her, holding a necklace in his chest, feeled his heart pounding, realize that he developed in love to her.

On the other hand at the Dark Force castle, Apsu saw on the crystal ball that Kirito was been rescued by Sailor Moon and that when she began to jealous in anger, smashing the crystal ball on the floor, into pieces.

" It will never happened! You are only belong to me! Not her! " she said to herself

And she gripped her hand, anger in face.

To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - First Encounter Fight! Sailor Moon vs Apsu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - First Encounter Fight! Sailor Moon vs Apsu

In the previous chapter, Kirito meets Usagi Tsukino, Tom and Jerry for the very first time however he was been targeted by Apsu's monster beast but suddenly Sailor Moon arrives and defeats the monster. After that, he developed in love to her.

At the Tom and Jerry house, Kirito was staring at window, still remember about that Sailor Moon had rescued him a while ago. Jerry noticed him.

" What are you staring at window, Kirito? " Jerry asked

" Well... I still remember when Sailor Moon saves me a while ago and I realized that I was totally in love to her. " Kirito said

" You are in love to her from the very start?! " Jerry shocked in surprised

" I didn't think that she was the Chosen One I been looking for. She was so strong, brave and unfeared. She got a sword weapon just like I have. " Kirito said

" Really?... It was too early to say that Sailor Moon was your savior of your virtual world game. She was just a ordinary Sailor Guardian of the universe. " Jerry stated

" Even she was a sailor Guardian, she is the one I been looking for all those days when I was in trouble in SAO. " Kirito stated

" By the way, may I asked you for something? " Jerry asked

" Yes, what is it? " Kirito asked

" Why that evil Apsu targets you? " Jerry asked

Kirito nods his head, silent in mood

" Are you okay, Kirito? " Jerry asked

And he began to cried in tears, felled to his hand

" Actually the truth is that she wanted to used me to become the king of the entire virtual world however I was totally refused the offer and that when she totally hurt me so badly and I was totally helpless and defenseless at the time when I was at the castle. But thanks to my friends who are helped me to escape from the castle however Apsu orders every servants and knights to search me. She wanted to bring me back for real. " Kirito stated

" That was so totally painful. She wanted you that she was totally obsessed to you and she wanted to get anything you want. She force you into a desperate way. " Jerry said

" I couldn't forget all those she did to me. She was a cruel and the worst person I ever met with. She brings nothing but pain and suffering. That's the reason I couldn't back to Aincrad because of her. " Kirito said

" So that why you went here in the real life world to search for help from us including Sailor Moon?" Jerry asked

" Yes, I really choose her to saved Aincrad from Apsu and the Dark Force and I will returned back to my home once again. " Kirito said

" Hold on... Is your name was your true name? " Jerry asked

" Actually my name was my avatar name from SAO. My real life name was Kazuto Kirigaya. " he stated

" You came from the real life world too? But why? " Jerry shocked in surprised

" The truth is I was unconscious in this world because I was been trapped in the game by Mikado Suto, my fiancee to be. " Kirito said

"Why she trapped you in there? " Jerry asked

" Is because that she wanted to arranged marriage to me because she wanted to take over my family fortune. She was the close friend of my late mother. However, she was very arrogant and selfish woman and she want nothing but money and myself. She played the evil Apsu so that she will trapped me in the game forever." Kirito stated

" How cruel life you have, Kirito. I never realized that you are trapped in the world that you never belonged with. " Jerry stated

" If the Chosen One saves me, I will gained conscious in the real life world again. " Kirito said

" Yeah... " Jerry muttered

Later that night at the room, Kirito sat on the bed, holding his necklace by his hand.

" You are truly the one I been looking for, I'm so very tired that Apsu really want me to get me back but you are the one I been counting with and you will be the one to show me what is love is. " he thought on his mind

He looks up at the full moon

" Sailor Moon, I wish that you will stay with me forever. " he said to himself

And he went to bed. The next morning, Kirito went downstairs, wearing an ordinary clothes, also in black. He saw Usagi was standing at the door.

" Morning, Kirito. " Usagi greeted with a smile

" Morning too, Usagi. Why are you doing here? " Kirito asked

" Well.. I really wanted to introduced you to my friends at the Hikawa Shrine. They will really surprised if I introduced you to them. " Usagi said

" Thanks for that offer but I was too shy for now. " Kirito said

Tom pushed him

" Come on, Kirito. Don't be such a lame man. You have to be a nice gentleman. " he told him

" Thanks, Tom. " Kirito said

Later, Usagi brings Kirito to the Hikawa Shrine where her friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Chibiusa are staying in.

" Hey, guys. " Usagi said, waves her hand at them

" Hey Usagi!" Makoto greeted

" So.. who is that guy you bring with? " Minako asked

" This is Kirito, he was came from far away country world. " Usagi said

" Nice to meet you " Kirito greeted them in a polite way

" Wow! Came from another country, I can't believe it. " Ami said, amazed

" Hey Usagi... Is he was your boy toy? " Rei asked, embarrassed

Her face turned red

" No! He's was not my boy toy! He was just my close friend." Usagi said

" Really... I think he was so very young than you. " Minako said

" Yeah, it is. " Usagi said, in a grumpy face

" So... Kirito, When do you met Usagi? I never thought that you two are closed each other. " Makoto asked

He started to blushed his face when Makoto asked him

" Are you okay? " Chibiusa asked

" Are you have a crush on her, don't you? " Rei asked him, embarrass

Kirito thought on his mind " What is this? They are trying to asked me about my feelings for her. No, it was too early to tell it. You can do it, Kirito. You can do it. "

" Are you feeling alright, Kirito? I guess you acting weird. " Usagi asked

" No, it was nothing, Usagi. " Kirito said

" I see " Usagi uttered

" By the way, we can toured you around the shrine. " Rei said

" I will toured him for sure. Come on, Kirito. " Usagi said and she grabbed his hand and that when Kirito was blushing again

When the two leaved, Her friends began to wondered

" I think there is a little fishy on that Kirito guy. " Minako said

" Shall we keep eye on them? " Rei asked

" Leave them for while. We don't want let to interrupt their perfect day. " Ami said

" I think that guy was in love to her. " Chibiusa said

" You say so but he didn't know that Usagi was Sailor Moon. " Makoto said

" The question is... where he is truly came from? " Rei wondered

On the other hand at the Dark Force castle, Apsu was bathing herself in her bathroom, cleaning herself and she looked at the mirror, seeing the image of Kirito then she amusing herself

" You will returned back to me, Kirito.. "

she said to herself and she laughed evilly

Then she went out of the bathroom and she wears her royal gown dress with a long cape on it and she went to the throne room and she sat at her chair.

" What is your plan, great leader? I never thought that he was gone too far that we expected with. " Alto, her trusted adviser asked her

" I will make sure that he will never escape from the real world where he stay in. He was so very arrogant that I ever imagined. " Apsu said

" Are you saying that you will gonna follow him? " Alto asked

" Of course not. After all, I will ruled the whole Aincrad and he will be my future king of all virtual world game. " Apsu said and she laughed loudly in an evil expression

" I see. You have the great potential to become the powerful leader of all virtual game world. " Alto said

Then Apsu stand up from her chair and she walked through an empty room and she used her teleport crystal to teleport to the real life world. Back when at the Hikawa Shrine, Usagi toured Kirito around at both inside and outside of the place.

" I can't believe it that this place was so nice and well clean. It was doesn't exist in Aincrad. " Kirito said, amazed

" Actually this place was own by Rei's grandfather, a chant spirit expert. I was stay here when I have a lot of time to do something after class or having a holiday. " Usagi said

" Wow! I never thought that you are hanged out with your friends in here. " Kirito said

" Well... it was our time to spend time together as friends. They always supported me when I have a problem. They are my true best friends. " Usagi stated

Kirito nodded his head, silent in face

" Is something wrong, Kirito? " Usagi asked, wondering

" I already miss my friends in Aincrad. I hope there are okay even though that the Dark Force was invaded the whole place. " Kirito said

" Don't worry, I hope you will returned back to your home someday. " Usagi said , tapped her hand at his shoulder

" Thanks, Usagi. You made me cheered me up. " Kirito said with a smile

A moment later, the two looked each other in faces. Kirito holds Usagi's hand

" Usagi, I wanted to say something." Kirito said

" What is it? " Usagi asked

" Well you see.. I want to say it to you right now... about... " Kirito said in an uttered way

" about what? " Usagi asked, confusing

" Well the truth is that I was... " Kirito uttered

Suddenly, Chibiusa went in

" Bad news, Usagi! " Chibiusa said in panicked

" What is it, Chibiusa? Is something wrong? " Usagi asked

" There was a monster attacking the city. We must get hurry immediately. " Chibiusa said

" You got it " Usagi said, as she walks out

" Wait! Where are you going? " Kirito asked

" I will go to the city. There was an urgent emergency. You must stay here right now, I will be back in a moment. " Usagi said in a hurry

" But... Usagi " Kirito uttered, trying to stop her

" Stay right there, okay? I'll be back. " Usagi told him

Usagi and Chibiusa leaves out. That when, Kirito began to deep worried about Usagi. At the city, the Sailor Guardians battle the monster with their attacks but it was no effect.

" This monster was so strong. " Sailor Jupiter said

" I think it was no ordinary monster. It was came from an another world or something. " Sailor Mars said

" How long Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon will arrived here? " Sailor Mercury asked

" They will arrived here soon. I'm sure. " Sailor Venus said

Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon arrives in

" Guys! We're here. " Sailor Moon shouted, as she approached them

" We need your help. This monster was so strong to defeat it. " Sailor Mars said

" Our attacks were not effected on it. " Sailor Mercury said

" Maybe we should attack it one by one. " Sailor Moon said

" Are you sure? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" We should attacked easily if we attacked one by one. " Sailor Venus said

" Alright then, let's do this. " Sailor Moon said

" Right! " the Guardians shouted

The Sailor Guardians used their attacks one by one at the monster

" Shine Aqua Illusion! " Sailor Mercury yelled

" Burning Mandala! " Sailor Mars yelled

" Sparkling Wide Pressure! " Sailor Jupiter yelled

" Venus Love Me Chain! " Sailor Venus yelled

Their attacks fired at the monster and it was started to immobilized

" You're up, Sailor Moon! " Sailor Chibi Moon yelled

" Got it! " Sailor Moon said

She raised her Moon Spiral Heart Rod and she shouted " Moon Spiral Heart Attack!! ". The attack fired at the monster and it was destroyed into dusts. After the battle, the people are cheered happily at the Sailor Guardians.

" I guess we did it. " Sailor Venus said

" I was wondering... where is that monster came from? It was so different from the previous Youmas, Droids and Daimons we defeated with from the past." Sailor Mars wondered

" Maybe it was came from another world dimension or something. " Sailor Jupiter said

" You got the point, maybe we should keep eye on those attacking the city. " Sailor Mercury said

" You say so. Come on, we must get back to the Shrine right now. " Sailor Moon said in a hurry

But suddenly, she saw Kirito running in panicked

" Kirito... Why he's... " Sailor Moon wondered

" I think your future boyfriend has been in deep in trouble. " Sailor Venus said, embarrassed

" Will you mind?! " Sailor Moon told her

" Silly me... " Sailor Venus said

That when, Kirito bumped at her and they both felled down on the ground. But then, the Guardians saw something awkward.

" Uh... Sailor Moon... what are you doing? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" Doing what? " Sailor Moon asked in response

" I think you touched him on his body, you idiot. "Sailor Mars said

That when, Sailor Moon didn't realized that she touching at the lower part of his body. When Kirito saw at her pervert reaction, he was started to mad at her.

" Oops.. sorry about that... Kirito, I didn't mean it to touch it. " Sailor Moon apologize

" Why you... " Kirito said in anger

" I said sorry. I didn't mean that to. " Sailor Moon apologize to him

" What such a pervert girl.. " Sailor Jupiter sighs and she tapped her hand into her forehead

" I never seen she was touching a young man from before. " Sailor Chibi Moon said

But suddenly, Kirito hides on Sailor Moon's back, afraid in fear

" Is something wrong? " Sailor Moon asked

" Someone is coming to after me... " Kirito said in terrified

" Who? " Sailor Moon asked

Suddenly, Apsu appears out of the dark mists. The people were in terrify when they saw her while the Guardians are wondering.

" Who is that woman anyway? " Sailor Venus wondered

" I don't know. We have to find out. " Sailor Mercury said

" I guess she wants something so badly. " Sailor Mars said

Apsu slowly walking forward, approaching to Kirito

" So... we reunited again, my future king Kirito. " Apsu greeted him

" Who is she? " Sailor Moon asked

" That was Apsu, the leader of the Dark Force. " Kirito said

" What did you just say? " Sailor Moon shocked in surprised

" I never thought you will never run away from me. I will bring you back to my castle. " Apsu said

" No! I won't come with you, you evil woman! " Kirito shouted in anger

" How arrogant to displease me like that... " Apsu said, as she stepped forward to Kirito

That when, she pulled his hand away from Sailor Moon

" No, that was not fair. " Sailor Chibi Moon said

" We have to do something. This woman was too dangerous that we expected. " Sailor Mars said

" You should come with me. " Apsu told him

" Let me go! " Kirito shouted, trying to pull his hand away from her

" You can't run away from me, you little brat. " Apsu said, as she continued pulled his hand

But then, Sailor Moon grabbed her hand away from him

" I wont let you have him to force back to you. " Sailor Moon said

" Why you... " Apsu said in anger

" I will take the responsibility to protect Kirito from you, you wicked leader. You must go back to your headquarters alone. " Sailor Moon told her

" That's was so absurd! A weak warrior like you should never to be his protector. I'm the glorious leader of the Dark Force... " Apsu said

" I have a better job than you do. " Sailor Moon said

" Let me see how was your ability to fight me. Will you proved to me then? " Apsu requested

A duel match challenge sign appears in. Sailor Moon was surprised and she turned to Kirito for a second. After that, he agreed

" Are you sure? " Sailor Moon asked

" Don't worry, just accept it. " Kirito said

And she pressed the word " Accept " on the red button. After that, they stepped back a mile away

" If I win in this fight, you should come with me. " Apsu said and she released her weapon

Sailor Moon released her Moonlight Sword

" I'm sure that she will win in this duel. " Sailor Jupiter said

" I never seen a duel sword match from before. " Sailor Mars said

" Let's see find out what it is looks like. " Sailor Venus said

After 10 seconds, the sword duel has begun. Apsu tried to hit her but Sailor Moon quickly dodge it and it was hit on her weapon. After that, the weapon was thrown away into the ground. The people were impressed on what they saw.

" That's impossible... " Apsu said, saw her weapon was disappeared away

Sailor Moon put back her weapon on her back

" I think your sword was too rusty but do you think that was all of it. "Sailor Moon said

Apsu released her small blade and she trying to attack her

" Sailor Moon! " the Guardians yelled

But the small blade was thrown off by Kirito's sword weapon and Apsu was not surprised on his expression.

" How dare you to throw my weapon just like that?! You dare to defend that dirty warrior just like her, she was nothing but a weakling girl. " Apsu said

" Listen, Apsu. I wont see your face again and top of that I won't come with you for real. Go back to your world and don't bothered me again, got that?! " Kirito told her

" It can't be... " Apsu said, anger in face

And Apsu walks away

" The next time we meet, moon warrior. I will crushed you down. I never give up on returning you back, my future king. " she said and she teleported away

Then Kirito was slowly collapsed, tired and exhausted

" Are you alright, Kirito? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for being involved you in this situation. " Kirito apologize

" It was okay. Thanks for defending me back then. " Sailor Moon said

Then Kirito smiled on what Sailor Moon said

Back at Tom and Jerry's house, Kirito was on the room, placing his weapon and his clothes hanged on the wall and he went sat on the bed

" I was wondering... how was Usagi was doing right now? I was so very worried about her. Maybe I should called her on the phone. " he thought

He dialed the telephone. At the Tsukino's house, the telephone rings

" Usagi! Telephone! " her mom called her

" Okay, I'm coming. " Usagi said, as she rushed downstairs

Usagi picks up the telephone

" Hello? Who is this? " Usagi asked

" Hello, Usagi. May I speak to you for something? " Kirito asked

" Kirito?! " Usagi shocked in surprised

To Be Continued... Chapter 4 - Love To The Close


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Love To The Close**

Usagi was surprised that Kirito called her on the telephone.

" Kirito! Why you called me in the middle of the night? " Usagi asked

" I need to speak with you in private just for one moment. " Kirito said

Usagi sighs slowly and said "Okay, fine! I will speak with you but not too long, okay? "

" Okay, I will. " Kirito said

" So... what do you want to say something to me? " Usagi asked

" Well you see, Usagi. I was feared to be alone all by myself. Even though that Apsu keep targeting me every time when I was around. But for some reason, I requested to Sailor Moon that I will talked to her immediately tonight at the rooftop of Tom and Jerry's house. Can you do that? " Kirito requested

" Actually... the truth is that... " Usagi muttered and she began to silent in mood

" Usagi, Is something wrong? " Kirito asked

" Oh, it was just nothing. I must contact her right away. " Usagi said in a rush

" Okay then, just tell her to come here immediately. " Kirito told her and he put down the telephone

" I will " Usagi said and she put down the telephone

Then she thought on her mind saying " Kirito never know who I really am. I must keep my true secret identity so that he will never discovered who I really am. " and she walks out of the Tsukino's house

" Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up! " she yelled

She transformed into her Sailor form and she jumped in to the top.

Meanwhile in the world of Sword Art Online, the players were so terrified when they saw the clouds turned darker. Suddenly, a group of armies of Dark Force attacked the towns. As the war invasion continues, at the top of the castle, Apsu was watching from behind, was happily in face

" Soon. the whole Sword Art Online world will be mine. " she said and she laughed evilly

Then she looked at the image of Kirito at the scepter.

" You will never escape from me for real. " Apsu thought and she laughed in evil grin

Back when at Tom and Jerry's house, Kirito was waiting for Sailor Moon to arrived at the rooftop.

" Why she taking so long? " he thought

That when, Sailor Moon arrives in and Kirito was surprised in delight

" I'm so glad that you arrived here tonight. " Kirito said in a happy way

" What you wanted to speak to me, Kirito? " Sailor Moon asked

" Well, I called you tonight because I wanted to request to you for something. " Kirito said

" a request? " Sailor Moon asked, confusing in mind

" Can you stay by my side in a hour? " Kirito request

" But why you asked me a request just like that? " Sailor Moon asked as she turns back

But Kirito hold her hand, worried in face

" Please... Sailor Moon, I'm so really scared that much. You saved me from the first place when Apsu was here. Even that, she was still going to get me for good but I can't go with her because she deep badly hurt me so much. I won't let you leave me alone. Please.. give some time to spend with me. " Kirito pleaded

" But Kirito... " Sailor Moon muttered, trying to say something

" Do this just for me, please... " Kirito pleaded to her again

The two looked at each other for a moment in their faces. After a hour later, Sailor Moon sighs and said " Fine, I will do it. "

" You will? " Kirito asked in a happy expression

" Of course, Black Swordsman. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

But then, Kirito was started to get close to Sailor Moon's side. He hold both of her hands and he get near to her face

" You are the only one who can trust and love me so much. You are my only light of my night, Sailor Moon. I couldn't live without you. I been waiting for this for whole year that I trapped in the world where I couldn't belong with. " Kirito said

Sailor Moon touched her hand at Kirito's face

" Kirito, you are different from every young men I met from before. You are strong, unfearful, tough and gentle. You have the potential to face in the fight. You are a great fighter, Kirito. " Sailor Moon said

Kirito smiled of what Sailor Moon said and that when she grabbed his hand

" Where are we going, Sailor Moon? " Kirito asked

" Just a secret one. " Sailor Moon said, slowly

The two jumped off from the rooftop. Sailor Moon lead Kirito to the fountain park.

" What is this place? " Kirito asked

" This is the fountain park " Sailor Moon said

" a fountain park? Amazing " Kirito said, amazed

" This is the place where I met the first man of my life. He was looks like you. " Sailor Moon said

" Really? " Kirito asked

Sailor Moon nodded her head, sadly " I miss him so much. He is the only one I can depend for when I was in a difficult situation. He was very annoyed but he has a caring side. We didn't seen each other for years. "

Then Kirito began to saddened in face

" Is something wrong? " Sailor Moon asked

" Nothing, Sailor Moon. " Kirito said

" Oh, I see. Let's going then. " Sailor Moon said as she grabbed his hand

" To where? " Kirito asked, confusing

She leads him to the center of the fountain

" What you supposed to do? " Kirito asked

" Watch " Sailor Moon said as she picked up from her pocket and said " Tadaa! "

" What is that? " Kirito asked

" This is a jewelry bracelet. That was same thing that I gave to my first love. The color of this necklace is red but for you, the most precious color of all. " Sailor Moon said, as she showed the black bracelet to him

" Really? You gave this to me? " Kirito asked in excitement

" Yes, Because that you are the third young man I ever met with and even that you gave me the courage to face the fear inside you. " Sailor Moon said

She gave the bracelet to him

" Thanks, Sailor Moon. I couldn't expected that I accepted a gift from someone else. I didn't have one since I trapped in the virtual world for long years and now, you are the first one to received a gift to me. " Kirito said, as he cried in tears

" Is because that I wanted to protect you at all cost even that evil Apsu will never going to after you, I swear. " Sailor Moon said

" You do? " Kirito asked

" Of course and I will always stay by your side at all the times. " Sailor Moon said

But then, Kirito get near to her, kissed her on the lips. After that, she was blushed in red.

" And to love me forever. " Kirito said with a smile

" Okay then, Shall we take you home? " Sailor Moon asked

" I will " Kirito said

She pulled his hand and they flied together at the skies, going back to Tom and Jerry's house. She placed him back at the room.

" Well, good night. Moonlight " Kirito said

" good night, Black Swordsman. " Sailor Moon said and she flew away from the scene

Kirito hold the bracelet that Sailor Moon gave to him and he thought in his mind that she has truly cares for him and he went to bed and he looked up at the full moon, smiling in gaze.

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 5 - Invitation To A Dance Party, Kirito Was In Drunk?!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Invitation To A Dance Party, Kirito Was In Drunk?

In the previous chapter, Usagi was been called by Kirito on the telephone, to meet him at night. At the night they talked in private conversation, Sailor Moon assisted Kirito in the park in which she gave him a gift which it is the same one that she give to her first man she met, making Kirito upset and a little heartbroken but in the end, he gave her a good night kiss.

The next morning at the outside of the house, Jerry was watering the plants using a water hose. Kirito went out of the door and Jerry noticed him

" Morning, Kirito " Jerry greeted

" Morning too, Jerry. " Kirito greeted

" I guess you having a fine morning, isn't it? " Jerry asked

" Yeah " Kirito said in a sweet expression, as he looks at the red roses on the bushes

" Oh.. I guess you are looking at the red flowers, huh? Is that your favorite flower? " Jerry asked

" No.. not really " Kirito said in a sly way

" Maybe you can give those roses to Usagi. " Jerry said, embarrassed

" What?! " Kirito reacted in surprise and his face turned full red

" Haha!! Gotcha!! " Jerry shouted

" Jerry, you make me embarrassing. " Kirito protested

" What?... Are you saying that you like her, don't you? " Jerry asked in a teasing way

" Actually... I already fall in love to Sailor Moon " Kirito said

" **SAY WHAT?!** " Jerry reacted in surprise and he began to froze

" Uh.. Jerry? Are you okay? " Kirito asked, trying to snapped him out

In order to snapped him out, Kirito used the water hose to hit him. A minute later, Jerry is get back to normal

" No way! You saying that you are fall in love to her already? " Jerry asked in surprise

Kirito nodded his head and said " Because.. she was very important to my life because.. she was so strong, brave and strong lady. She had never gave up on me wherever I was in danger especially when Apsu is trying to attempt to forced me back to where I belong. When I first saw her, I realized that she is the one I been looking for, my only Chosen One. That's the reason why I liked her so much. She treated me like a dead rose whose been raised from the ground by a true light that gave back alive. "

" I understand you on how much you feel for her but you didn't know that she has a secret ide-" Jerry said in uttered, trying to finished of what he said

" Sorry, what was that? " Kirito asked, interrupted

That when, Usagi arrives in

" Oh, Usagi. What are you doing here? " Jerry asked

" I came here to brought some foods that I made this morning. " Usagi said, carrying a basket full of foods

" Wow! Really? " Jerry asked

" You are really a skilled chef, Usagi. " Kirito said

" Not really that much. " Usagi said, blushing her face

She placed the basket full of foods on the table with an umbrella standing on it. She puts every kind of foods just like chicken shrimp sandwich, juice, pies, fresh ham and cheese lasagna on each plates then the three sat on the chairs, eating together

" So.. where is Tom? " Usagi asked, wondered

" He has a date with his girlfriend Toots this morning. " Jerry said

" Oh yeah, today is the ball dance party will be held at the hall tonight. " Usagi said

" It does? " Kirito asked, confusing

" Don't you know anything about ball dance, Kirito? " Jerry asked him

" No, I have never experienced ball dance from before since I was trapped in the virtual world. " Kirito said

" I see... maybe you will come with me tonight? " Usagi requested him

" What? Me? But I was too shy to show myself in front of other people. " Kirito said

" Don't worry, Kirito. Usagi was there to assist you. " Jerry told him

" Thanks, Jerry. " Kirito said with a half hearted smile

Later, Jerry helped Kirito to find a better suit for the ball dance. With the help of some mice friends, they make a beautiful black suit made of recycled clothes and they placed some decorations on it. After that, they showed to Kirito and he tried to wear, to make sure it was fit in size

" So.. how do you think, Kirito? " Jerry asked

" Seems nice and beautiful. " Kirito said in amazed expression, turning around at the mirror

" I hope Usagi will be surprised when she see you that you were wearing that suit. " Jerry said

" Thanks again, Jerry. " Kirito said with a happy expression

" No problem " Jerry said

Later that night, the day that everyone were been waiting for, the ball dance party. All the people from every part of the world has been invited, including some higher politicians and managers of large companies had been there for the wonderful celebration. On the outside of the hall, Usagi who wears a gorgeous brightly yellow dress with moon designs on it, was waiting for Kirito to arrived in. A hour later, she saw him on the way to the gate of the hall and she was surprised when she saw him, wearing a black suit

" Wow, you're so handsome tonight. " Usagi said in a romantic expression

" You too, you are so beautiful tonight. " Kirito said in a same way as she did

The two went inside, holding hands with each other when the ball dance was already begun a while ago

" So.. shall we? " Kirito asked, lend his hand to her

" Okay " Usagi said

The two went on the center and they danced each other, gracefully. Kirito, never realized that he had never been dance with a beautiful lady just like Usagi from before because he trapped in Sword Art Online game for a very long time since Apsu had rule the virtual world and now he feel confident and comfortable when he was with Usagi at his side although he was a game character.

" Usagi, may I asked you for something? " Kirito asked

" Yes, what is it? " Usagi asked

" Well as you see.. I wanted to tell you the truth about me. " Kirito said in a sly expression

" truth about you? What do you mean? " Usagi asked him again

" Actually... the truth is... " Kirito said in a uttered way and he paused for a moment

" Kirito? " Usagi wondered

That when, Kirito rushed out of the scene. Usagi, tried to run after him

" Where are you going? " she asked

But she failed to stop him

" What is the matter with him? I wonder why? " Usagi wondered

Kirito ran out at the hall, went into the balcony, and he sat in a bench, confusing in panicked in pained expression. He covered his face with his hands and he began to emotional

" Why I can't tell to her about my secret?! Why I have to hide it?! It was because that my avatar body was not actually my real body? But why?! I can't take this anymore! I tried everything to hide my secret in order that Apsu will never going to after me. Why I lost everything? My life? My body? and my love for my only Chosen One? Why it does happen to me? " he thought from his mind

After that, he cloutched himself with his hands and then he thinked a plan

" I have to do something in order to proved to her that she will be there for me. " he thought

A moment later, Kirito rushed back inside at the hall while Usagi was searching for him around. He turned his face back, saw at table on the corner with full of red wine on each glasses on the plate. At first, he had never been taste a red wine from before but when he drinked it, he began to interested in drinking, thinks that it was delicious. He drink the red wine 4 times in a glass each. That when, he began to feel dizzy and walked slowly like an old man. Some of the people noticed his mood

" Where... are... you... Usagi? " he called her in a weak expression on his face

On the other corner, Usagi noticed him

" Kirito?! " Usagi wondered and she rushed to him

" Oh.. there you are... Usagi. " Kirito said in a sly way

" What had just happened to you? Why you had been like that? Are you drinking too much wine? " Usagi asked, as she hold him tightly

When Usagi holds him, he stared at her, in a drunken expression

" Kirito? Why you stared at me like that? " Usagi asked, confusing

That moment, Kirito hold her hands, in a comfort way

" Usagi Tsukino... I wanted you to be with me... always. " he uttered

" Huh? What are you saying, Kirito? You gotta to be kidding me. " Usagi asked him, wondering

" please.. just stay with me... just once.. " Kirito pleaded

" But I can't do that... I was too old to stay with you.. " Usagi said

" come on... please... just once... we have to stay in a room for a while... " Kirito pleaded in emotional face

That when, Usagi was began to wondered why Kirito was acting so strange and weird towards her. So instead of following of what he said to her, she carried him back to Tom and Jerry's house, to take a rest. Upon arrived home, Jerry was surprised when he saw Usagi carried Kirito

" Usagi! What's the matter with Kirito? " he asked

" He was getting drunk at the ball party a while ago. So.. I brought him back in here. " Usagi said

" he get in drunk? I can't believe it a young man just like him to be addicted to alcoholic. " Jerry said

" Can you bring him to upstairs? " Usagi requested

" Okay then " Jerry said

" I.. can't... I wanted to stay with just me and Usagi... " Kirito protested

" But.. Kirito.. you are almost getting dizzy and tired. You must take a rest first. " Jerry told him

" I... can't... I wanted to be with...her " Kirito said

" Huh? What he just said? It was that true, Usagi? " Jerry asked

Then Usagi began to silent in mood, confusing of what to answered with about Kirito's strange and awkward feelings towards her.

 **Find Out In The Next Chapter**

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 6 - My Chosen One**

 **Don't Miss It!**


End file.
